Os três níveis de beijos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Calor. Dois adolescentes resolvem matar aula... O que dá? x AKASUNA NO SASORI/SABAKU NO KANKUROU x


_Naruto não me pertence... Mas um dia eu irei torturar o Kishimoto especialmente para fazer o Sasori reencarnar e ele matar o Naruto...

* * *

_

**Os três níveis de beijos**

Era verão. Tóquio estava infernal. As pessoas andavam mais irritadas e para uma cidade grande, isso não era algo bom. Nas escolas, os alunos tentavam achar outros meios de se refrescar. Porém na escola Suna, Tsunade acabou mandando Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji para a detenção por estes invadirem a piscina. Nessa escola, as aulas estavam mais entediantes e quentes... Que nunca.

Porém dois alunos não estavam em aula. Eles estavam no telhado, onde havia uma sombra fresca e realmente maravilhosa. Sabaku no Kankurou e Akasuna no Sasori. O primeiro estava sentado de pernas cruzadas e de olhos fechados, com a cabeça erguida para o céu. Uma gota de suor saiu de sua cabeça e se perdeu na camiseta preta que este tinha por baixo do uniforme. Já o segundo estava deitado, com a cabeça na parede, e lia um livro chamado "A história de 'O'" (**N/A.:** Sasori é perva. xD). Quando aquela gota deslizou pelo corpo do outro, ele não pôde evitar observar. Uma idéia acabou invadindo sua mente, este sorriu e se levantou, fechando seu livro.

- Hey, Kankurou. - chamou o outro, que abriu os olhos, ainda com a cabeça levantada e o olhou seriamente. - Você sabe o que são os três níveis de beijos?

O menino o olhou curioso. Abaixando sua cabeça e olhando para o outro, um pouco ofegante, (**N/A.:** pelo calor! ainda não é hora de pensar besteira! _Sasuke_ - ainda? ¬¬''''') mas ainda sério.

- Não.

- Então te ensinarei. - Falou, se sentando da mesma forma que o amigo e virando-se para ele.

Ele se aproximou lentamente do colega, que assustou um pouco. Sasori lentamente se levantou um pouco do chão e sussurrou:

- O primeiro é "O beijo de Tobi".

E beijou carinhosamente a testa de Kankurou, que riu perante o ato. Ao se separar, colocou-se na mesma altura que o moreno e pousou uma de suas mãos no rosto do amigo, que se virou pra observá-la, confuso.

- O segundo nível "O beijo de Deidara". - E olhou com ternura para o rosto do colega - Feche... Os olhos...

Este obedeceu. Nada ocorreu por um certo tempo, até que sentiu os lábios de Sasori roçarem delicadamente com os seus. Suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado, mas não afastou o amigo.

Quando este o liberou sorriu ao ver a face corada do moreno. Mas este sorriso puro se tornou num de malícia e falou:

- E depois...

Aproximou-se ainda mais do outro, que se assustou quando a mão que estava em seu rosto foi para seu cabelo e puxou-o violentamente para perto do ruivo, que o beijou ferozmente e com luxúria. Kankurou não acreditava. Aquele que o beijava não era apenas um colega, era um sempai, um homem... Um amigo. O beijo ficou mais intenso e o jovem começou a ficar com falta de ar. Fechou os olhos o máximo possível, pois já não tinha ar. Até que foi liberado. Se alto empurrou e caiu no chão, com um baque. Tentou recuperar o fôlego, mas demorava. Enfim resolveu observar aquele que o havia beijado.

Sasori ria do rosto assustado e nervoso de Kankurou. Ele estava... Fofo. Finalmente resolveu pronunciar algo:

- O nível mais alto... "O beijo de Sasori" - sorrindo maliciosamente.

Kankurou o observou ainda com ódio e relutância. Relutância? Relutância de beijá-lo novamente. Por fim, parou de lutar contra si mesmo. Levantou-se num salto e agarrou a camisa do outro, fazendo este perder o equilíbrio. Sasori se apoiou com as mãos no chão e olhou o outro assustado. O Sabaku, que estava apoiado no chão com seus joelhos e sentado na barriga do outro, num ato grosseiro, capturou os lábios do Akasuna, sem se importar com o pigmento vermelho que se apoderou de suas bochechas, novamente.

O ruivo finalmente correspondeu ao beijo, fazendo o outro gemer levemente. Retirou sua mão direita do chão e a pousou na bochecha do Sabaku, colocando seu dedão um pouco para baixou do queixo fazendo a face do outro levantar um pouco.

Após muito tempo, se separaram em busca de ar. Ofegantes, ambos se olharam. Nenhum deles falou nada para o outro, até que Kankurou resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Sasori-sempai, me ensina "Os três níveis de beijos" de novo? - disse, sorrindo e corando, novamente.

Akasuna no Sasori o observou surpreso, mas depois riu e se aproximou do outro de novo.

- Mas é claro.

_Todos acham uma maneira de se livrar do calor._

* * *

_**EU TAMBÉM QUERO APRENDER OS 'TRÊS NÍVEIS DE BEIJOS', SASORI-DANNA! ToT**_

_Nhaa-_

_Eu tirei essa idéia de um fanzine em espanhol KakaxSaku._

_a menina tinha transformado a Sakura nela mesma e eu me interessei mais pela história XD_

_bom... eu achei muito lindo e me deu a louca pra fazer uma fic yaoi tão linda quanto essa. até minha irmã que não gosta de Naruto amou essa/o/_

_bom... mas essa fic sofreu algumas alterações:_

_**1-)** Os 'níveis de beijos' iniciais eram: Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi. Mas eu escolhi os Akatsukis porque era maios fofim. XD_

_**2-)** Os motivos!_

_**Tobi** - Tobi é um bom menino! E esse era o motivo. Era pra ser um beijo carinhoso, inocente e bonitinho, sem malícia. Nada mais que o nosso amado "bom menino" para ser o representante!_

_**Deidara **- Todos conhecem o Deidara por ser um homem BEM estranho. Feições femininas e um jeito de gay que todo mundo ama!!!!!! E é por isso que eu o escolhi. Era um beijo mais ousado, mas ainda puro. Um selinho. Digno do loiro mais linda que eu conheço xD_

_Sasuke - sinto pena dele¬¬'_

_Hiei - vá te catar uu_

**_Sasori_** -_ tava na cara que ia ser ele. Além do mais, ele é o ser pervertido que deu em cima do nosso amado Kankurou!_

_Sasuke - amado?_

_Hiei - é, amado. u.u_

_**3-)** O casal._

_Escolhi esse casal porque é fofo e tem muita pouca fanfic dele no Fanfiction inteiro. Só achei uma fic de casal deles... Sendo que a Sakura lutou com o Sasori, assim como o Kankurou e tem um montão¬¬_

_**é só! por favor, mandem reviews!**_

**_ah, sim! talvez eu faça uma continuação, dependendo do número de pessoas que gostaram, né? ..'''''_**


End file.
